


On the First Day of School, they learned about . . .

by ChrysCare



Series: Growing up Human [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: School time comes and the aliens get ready to learn the human way.





	1. On the eve of their first day of school, there were . .

Backpacks

The aliens, followed by their pets, file into the gymnasium: Rebecca leads them to the right where backpacks, sixty nine of them, line the wall in three rows. 

“Okay, guys, grab a backpack you like and follow me,” Rebecca smiles and the aliens scatter to find their backpack, tables line the walls with other school supplies. 

 

Name tags

“Okay guys, time to put your name tags on your backpacks so we know which backpack is yours,” Rebecca says, the aliens pick out their name tags. Elita One picks up the name tag with the designation Ariel and flips it over. She scribbles “Elita One” in letters and glyphs before putting it on the handle of her backpack. 

 

Binder 

“Our first supply station, each of you will get a binder to keep paper and folders in,” Timothy Daniels says as he holds up the three ring binders. The aliens ‘aah’ at the binders. Stuffing it in their backpack, they follow Rebecca to the notebook station. 

 

Notebook

Each alien takes a notebook that Tianna Bryan hands them and slides them in the binders. Some aliens carry their backpacks in their hands while others have learned it’s easier to carry it on their chests and slide supplies in. 

 

Folder

The folder station comes up next, they each receive seven folders from Todd White. Each a different color and each a different subject. Red is math, green is science, blue is spelling, yellow is social studies, purple is writing, orange is reading and white is art.

 

Markers 

Roxie Clay stands at the next table which is filled with boxes of markers. She hands each alien a box which some slip in their backpacks while others ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ at the pretty colors. 

 

Pencils

The aliens come to Sabrina Johnson’s table which holds two number 2 pencils in a rubber band. Some pencils go in the backpack but others stay out so those aliens can play with the rubber band. The aliens follow Rebecca down the chain of tables. 

 

Crayons

The next station comes, Kara Silva hands each alien a box of crayons, each having sixty four crayons in them. 

“I think I’m going to like school if we keep getting coloring stuff,” Bumblebee chirps. The aliens nod in agreement as they move on to Brook’s table 

 

Rulers

Brook Weaver stands in front of the table with multi-colored clear rulers on it. Each alien tells her the color they want and she hands it to them. 

 

Glue

Sticks of glue are handed out to the aliens by Romain MeLeod as they pass by his table and the little aliens keep moving. 

 

Glitter

Jazz grabs his box of glitter off the table before Ryan Hunt can hand it to him. He stuffs it in his backpack and skips off as the line continues. 

 

Index Cards

Dominic Carino smiles as the aliens file up to his table littered with packages of index cards and each alien grabs a package. 

 

Colored Pencils

Grant Mckenzie smiles as the aliens come to his table filled with boxes of colored pencils. The aliens chirp as they pass by him. 

 

Highlighters 

Megatron takes the package of brightly colored pens Leona Hall hands him with bright eyes.

 

Scissors 

Lizzie Wolfe hands each alien a pair of scissors which are encased with plastic covers over the blades. The aliens turn them over studying them as they walk to the next station. 

 

Pens

Taheisha Hanson hands each alien two pens, one black and one blue. The aliens ‘ooh’ and ’aah’ when they learn the pens make clicky noises. Clicks fill the gymnasium as the aliens come to the last table. 

 

Erasers

Faith Allen hands each of the aliens two pink erasers. Megatron cuddles the pink erasers to his chest, petting them with a finger.


	2. Rehearsal

The aliens file into their room to set their backpacks at the foot of their beds. 

“Okay, little ones,” Rebecca says. “Normal kids ride the bus to school, so Scott, Ebony and I made buses for you to take to the classrooms. There will be three buses, each will carry twenty three. The number of your bus is on your nametag." 

A horn honks outside and the aliens gather around the door to see a yellow contraption. It looks like a train, the engine car has pedals like a bike and the passenger cars are only big enough to have two to sit. The caboose has a seat for one. 

“Ooh,” the aliens say and pile into the buses marked 1, 2, and 3. 

Scott, Ebony and Rebecca drive the buses though the facility hallway, down the stairs which have been converted to a ramp. The buses come to a stop at three rooms, a bus parked in front of each. 

“These will be your classrooms and according to which bus you ride, you’ll be in the classroom it stops in front of,” Rebecca says. The aliens file into the classroom to see twenty three desks facing one big desk. A black board covers part of the wall behind the big desk. Little cubbies line the wall, each having the alien’s name on them. “The cubbies will hold your things.”


	3. The Night Before

“I can’t wait for school to start,” Orion Pax chirps as the aliens climb into bed. 

“Me neither, do you think it will be fun? I think it will be fun. It better be fun.”

“We like school.”

“We like buses.”

“We like backpacks.”

“It would be beneficial to learn the way Scott, Ebony and Rebecca did,” Prowl says as he lies down and pulls the sheet up. 

“I think it’s gonna be fun, did you see all the coloring stuff they gave us!” Jazz falls back on his bed with a sigh. 

“Pink,” Megatron coos, still cuddling the erasers. 

“We should get to sleep,” Ironhide says. “Don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah,” the aliens chirp and settle into their beds. 

 

On the strike of midnight of the grandfather clocks around the facility, red and blue eyes glow in the darkness of the halls. The line files through the empty and dark hallways. At the end of the twelfth toll, the facility is quiet again.


	4. On the first day of school, there were . . .

Beep, Beep, Beep. Honk, Honk, Honk.

Scott frowns as he looks at his fellow bus drivers. Their frowns mirror his own and the three abandon their buses to walk into the alien’s bedroom. What they find makes them freeze in their steps and forget to breath. 

Every one of the small beds is empty, not one alien lies in their bed or sits on their bed or is even in the room. Their beds are made neatly like they were shown the first day they came up to their room. Minutes pass as they stand there staring into the empty room. 

:Brook . . . the . . . aliens are . . . gone, do you see them anywhere?: Scott asks as he tries to keep the desperateness out of his voice while worry claws its way up him. What if the aliens left the facility? What if someone came in and took them? What if they were lost?

:All security cameras are down,: Brook says, clear worry and dread in her voice. :I’m surprised the comms still work, most of our computers have been unresponsive. I’ll be there in a few minutes.:

Rebecca glances at Scott, worry filling her face, Ebony stares at the empty beds, paler than normal. 

“We’ll find them,” Scott’s voice waivers as he glances around the room for any clues. Brook Weaver comes in with her K-9 German Shepherd, Argo. She leads Argo to one of the beds, Orion Pax’s, he seemed to be the leader and he would probably know where everyone went. 

“Search,” Brook says holding Argo’s leash. Argo sniffs the bed and turns to lead the four out of the room and down the hallway towards the toy room. Instead of going into the toy room, Argo leads them to the service elevator. Argo sniffs Each floor as they descend. They reach the basement and Argo leads them out into the hall, towards the room with the ship. Not a light shines in the underground room and Brook turns on her flashlight. The normal spotlights are unresponsive as Scott flips the switch. Brook’s flashlight is consumed ten feet from the entrance. Brook scans the area; it illuminates something in the distance. 

“Wait,” Scott whispers, everyone steps closer together. “Shine the light back over to the right. I saw something.”

Brook shines the flashlight back over to the area, it falls on one of Mirage’s skeletons. Metal armor covers the skeleton, the sound of other metal clangs and the light falls over the other skeletons. Each having their own armor on. 

“We . . . uh . . . should go back,” Scott says pulling Brook back in the hall as the skeletons advance. They run into the elevator as the skeletons reach the half way point of the hallway. 

“What do you think is happening?” Ebony asks as the doors close and they fall back on the elevator walls. Scott glances over at Ebony, there’s only three people, there should be four.

“Wasn’t Rebecca beside you?” 

“Yeah . . . uh . . . no,” Ebony frowns glancing around the elevator. Scott frantically opens the elevator doors and runs to the room the ship is in but the doors are sealed shut.

“Rebecca!” Scott yells banging his fists on the metal door, Argo barks at it.

 

Rebecca stands in the darkness, hand on the door that just closed right before she could catch up to the others. Soft blue light starts glowing at the base of the ship, it travels up the metal to illuminate the surrounding ground. She takes a step forward, the skeletons stand around the ship as she gets closer.

She steps up on the deck of the ship, just like she did a year ago when they first landed. Walking towards the bay she found the aliens first, lights flicker on over the pods and she glances into the one she found Orion Pax in. There, lying inside the pod, just like a year ago, is Orion Pax. She glances inside the other pods to see all the aliens, all except Megatron. She glances at the ramp that descends down to the lower deck. The damaged pod still sits half buried in the dirt, sparks of electricity fall to the ground. The metal floorboard transitions into dirt as the other parts of the broken ship spark in the disitance. The silver alien stands motionless beside the pod. 

“Megatron?” Rebecca asks, red eyes look onto her. Minutes pass as he solemnly looks at her. 

“I can’t . . .” Megatron says and lays his hand on the sparking pod. “I should be in stasis too.”

“Stasis?”

“It’s a sleep that repairs us or . . .upgrades us,” Megatron sighs. “I will never upgrade, I’m stuck like this forever.”

“Maybe Faith can fix it?” Rebecca says, it’s a long shot since they’re dealing with aliens, but they’re like computers, aren’t they?

“With what? There’s nothing her to fix it with.”

“Maybe we could upgrade you, surely the ship has a computer,” Rebecca says looking around the darkened ship. 

“Teletraan,” Megatron points to the damaged part of the ship. “Part of our upgrades makes us bigger. I would need Cybertronium. Where would we get that?”

“Well, this ship can’t go anywhere and it came from Cybertron,” Rebecca waves to the ship around them.

“We could use the ship,” Megatron chirps. “Shockwave was telling everyone to go back to their pods because it had plans for upgrades. There must be a hard drive, maybe mine isn’t broken.”

“The skeletons wouldn’t let Scott, Brook and Ebony close but they let me come aboard.”

“You found us,” Megatron says as he looks around the part of his pod that isn’t buried. He finds a glowing undamaged panel which he remembers it being the one Shockwave pointed out. He removes it as Rebecca goes over to the computer, something hits his foot and clatters over the partially metal floor. Glancing down, he sees the matrix and a note tied to it. 

—I don’t think I’m ready to upgrade with this yet. Could you keep it for me?—  
—Orion Pax—

Megatron grabs the matrix and runs over to Rebecca who is trying to climb up tht debris to get up on the console. Megatron jumps up on the fallen beam and digs his claws into the metal. He reaches the console and sets the matrix down.

“Teletra-an op-opera-ti-on-al,” the computer console lights as Megatron stands on it. The lights flicker every so often. “Sy-system diagnostics re-report crash. All pods un-undamaged, st-stasis ini-initiate-ed. Two lifeforms detec-ted. One Cybertronian, on-ne for-ie-egn. Energy reserves dropp-pping. Initia-ating st-stasis in three . . . two . . . one.”

The ship grows quiet once more, the lights flicker off, plunging the two in darkness again. 

“Would the skeletons let a small group of the facility employees down here to help?” Rebecca asks. Megatron looks down at her and glances at the ramp to the upper deck. The skeletons stand on the ramp looking at him. 

“I think that will be okay, but only the department leaders, nobody else,” Megatron says and grabs the matrix and hops off the console.


End file.
